PROJECT SUMMARY The overall goal of this Program Project Grant (PPG) application is to advance the basic understanding of a major endoplasmic reticulum chaperone, grp94, with the ultimate objective of defining and testing rational grp94-based therapeutics for cancer. To accomplish this goal, scientists with noted expertise in grp94 research from three research institutions ? Medical University of South Carolina, Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center and Hauptman-Woodward Medical Research Institute ? have come together to propose three integrated research projects. The Administration & Biostatistics Core (Core 1) is mission-critical to the overall management of this PPG, given the potential geographic challenges and complex interactions among the three projects and the Medicinal Chemistry Core. Core 1 will oversee and manage the progression of research milestones across the projects and significantly enhance the sharing, evaluation and integration of new knowledge into a common research direction for this assembled team of investigators. To fulfill these responsibilities, the core has six specific aims: Aim 1. Organize monthly webcam-based conferences for the Project and Core Leaders and team members, and more frequent meetings as needed Aim 2. Create and maintain a PPG website and secure portal for enhanced communications and data dissemination by the individual projects. Aim 3. Facilitate constructive review and enhancement of the research progress through meticulously planned and organized interactions with expert Internal and External Scientific Advisory Committees. Aim 4. Organize and coordinate annual retreats and symposia on grp94 chaperone biology in cancer in Charleston, SC. Aim 5. Deliver general administrative and fiscal management support to ensure effective and efficient inter-institutional communication, coordination and compliance with all terms and conditions of the grant. Aim 6. Provide centralized expert biostatistical consultation and services to the research projects and Medicinal Chemistry Core.